The Lie
by andoriia-chan
Summary: *WARNING*    IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE STORY READ AND REVIEW..THANKS..XD    3


**The Lie**

He felt something quite heavy on top of him. Then he remembered what happened last night. He smiled, not letting his eyes open. Then he realized 'what time is it?' He reached for the clock beside the bed. It's only 8:00 in the morning. He placed the clock back and looked over to the person behind him. _She's just so wonderful_, he thought as he stroke her delicate face: her cheeks, her eyes, nose, her jaw and chin and that soft pink lips of hers. Then he moved back, stroking her flawless cheeks again. He stared at her very angelic face, and can't be able to take his eyes away from them. But he's going to be late. So, even if he doesn't want to, he slowly get off the bed. Being careful not to wake her up. He took a last glance at her perfect slender body that was rolled by thin white sheets. _I'm a very lucky guy_, he smiled to himself. Then he went to the bathroom. He went out after a few minutes, already dressed, buttoning his black suit. He looked out the window. The car is already there. Then somebody wrapped its arms around him. He knew _that hug _very much.

"Where are you going?" her_ always _seducing voice made him shivered inside. He could feel her warm breath on his ear. He turn around to face her. She's wearing nothing but the thin white blanket that was wrapped around her. He held her close and kissed her.

"Work" he muttered as he stroke her earlobe.

"Work _hm_"she said, sounding dubious. He tensed a bit.

"How I wish I could spend the rest of the day with you…but I need to go to work" he said. Regret could be heard in his voice. He took a last good look at her, his soon-to-be-wife. She's crossing her arms this time. He can't help it and he kissed her. It's a very passionate kiss. He can't stop and can't get away with the kiss, but he regretfully broke it off.

"I'm sorry but I need to go" he said, breathlessly. It's hard for him to release in her arms. He really wanted her.

"Take care" she said. _Oh, that sweet voice_, he thought. So unable to resist it, he kissed her on the forehead _for the very last time_, he thought again.

As he went out, Ignis was already leaning on the car.

"Let's go" Noctis said. Ignis smirked, and then he went inside the car. Prompto and Gladiolus were also inside as Noctis got in. he placed his props-attaché case-underneath his feet. Then he put off his black dress coat and his black slacks, leaving only his gray fitted T-shirt and black denim pants.

"How did you make your fiancé believe you?" Prompto snickered. Noctis smirked.

They went to the casino and after that to the bar.

As they got inside the bar, it seems that they went in to another world. Loud music banged there ears. They took the empty table that was located at the center. Then they ordered for their drinks.

Prompto, Gladiolus and Noctis is having a nice conversation, especially Prompto and Gladiolus. While, Ignis is having a fun time looking around the bar. Amusing himself. When he suddenly spot a very beautiful girl-he might say- sitting on the counter, taking a sip on her cocktail. His eyes moved down at those full seductive lips of hers. He wanted to own them. He didn't know but it seems that he just got strucked by the surprisingly attractive woman, he'd just seen. But the problem is, the half of the face of the girl was covered by a black cowboy hat. Only her delicate nose and sensuous lips of hers, showing. But he could sense that she's very beautiful. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Then he looked down. She's wearing a red tank top and tan short shorts, showing off her flawless legs that were crossed. He can't get his eyes away from her. He also noted her hair color that only a little strand of it was showing, as its half. No. Almost full of it was covered by the hat. It's curly. _Cute_, he thought. It was golden brown. Then suddenly Prompto called him, interrupting his fantasies. He grunted.

"What are you staring there, huh?" Prompto looked to where he was looking. "Or maybe it's a _who_." He continued.

"Nothing" Ignis said. But when he looked back, the girl's gone. There's no way he wouldn't ask for her name. He grunted once more and turned his attention to his friends. But as he turned, his jaw almost dropped. _T-the..._ He can't continue his thought. He's surprised that he can't even move.

The girl he just saw from the counter was now all on Noctis' lap. He can't believe it. He became furious and felt a great pang of jealousy at Noctis. _Why is it always him?_ He thought.

The girl stroked Noctis face. Noctis' body stiffened. The girl started to kiss him, but he kept his mouth shut. He thought of his fiancé. Prompto and Gladiolus sat there, stunned.

The girl tried and tried and kissed him, harder. But he kept still. His eyes and mouth kept tightly shut. Until the girl finally made him opened his mouth and she kissed him even more. He can't help it anymore but to kiss back. But it seems that the kiss felt somewhat familiar to him. The girl started to stroke her hand on his neck. Then it moved on his back, his chest and all over his body. He thought of his fiancé as he kissed the girl, he almost forgot who he is kissing. Their kiss went more and more intimate. He's afraid to open his eyes and find that he's kissing a different girl.

"Light…_ning_" he moaned his fiancé's name. The girl moved down, kissing his jaw and to his ear.

"Yes…Noctis" the girl said in between kisses. His heart jumped He opened his eyes the same time the girl broke the kiss and was now facing him. He can't picture her face that was covered.

"Will you take off your hat? Who are you?" Noctis said, raising an eyebrow.

Ignis was controlling himself. He wanted the girl badly, very badly.

"Hm…" the girl smirked. Noctis tensed. The girl slowly took off her hat, revealing a long curly light-rose colored hair. Noctis jaw dropped so as his friends, especially Ignis who felt a twinge of guilt and embarrasement.

"Light—"Noctis managed to say.

"I thought you're going to work" Ligthning smirked.

"How did you-"

"How did I know? Well, you can't fool me Noctis. Its holiday today, then I saw your friend's car outside that's the time I sensed that there's something wrong. I dialed your office then they said that…it's holiday" she shrugged.

Noctis gulped.

"Well, I think, I owed…" she said as she was about to stand and get off his lap but Noctis stopped her.

"Wait." He said, then he came kissing her again. How he really love her. But Lightning soon broke the kiss, leaving him hanging and unsatisfied. His mouth opened, surprised by his fiancé's sudden coldness.

"You still owed me an explanation, Noct. You didn't even care to introduce me to _your friends_" Lightning turned her face sideways to his friends. She's still on his lap.

"You already met them and they already know you." Noctis said. "Hey, what happened to your hair?" he continued as he stroked the piece of her hair that was golden brown.

"I dyed it" she said, sheepishly. "So who are they, I forgot their names."

Noctis sighed "Okay. Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis as you already know my soon-to be-wife, Lightning Farron soon to be Mrs. Caelum" He looked into his friends faces and turned back at Lightning as he did.

"And Lightning that is Prompto…Gladiolus…and Ignis" Lightning turned and looked to their faces as Noctis introduces. Ignis felt his face heating up as Lightning met his gaze and gave him a smile. He's really angry at himself. _Stupid_, he muttered.

"Nice to meet you" Lightning smiled at them.

"Same here" Gladiolus said.

Lightning turned back to Noctis. "_And_ as for you, Noctis, because you lied to me I won't let you kiss me, but on the cheek. And we'll have separate beds. And that's for one week."

Noctis got surprised as her words sink in his mind. His Friend snickered Then he realized that Lightning was not over him anymore but already sitting beside Prompto, whose seat was empty.

"Please don't do this to me" Noctis pleaded. "I'm so sorry, Light. I'll do anything but please don't do this to me. Kissing you on the cheek is enough but have separate beds…I think I can't live with that."

"Well, let me think about it." Lightning smirked. Then she took a sip to her cocktail.

~END~

* * *

SORRY IF IT'S SHORT BUT...

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**WHAT CAN YOU SAY? THANKS. 3  
**

**~R E V I E W~  
**


End file.
